Gravitational Go
by Mei Neko
Summary: Shuichi goes on a vacation away from Yuki and ends up staying with his cousin Shindo Hikaru. The two hit it off fine and soon causes many to get jeaolus. Shuichi then deicdes to help out with Hikaru's love problem before he leaves! Yaoi
1. Episode One: Our First Meeting

Hello! It's me again! This time, I'm doing a crossover of Gravitation and Hikaru no Go! For those of you who know about both series, this is set afterwards in both series. So there could be possible spoilers in this. If you don't want any spoilers, then don't read it.   
  
Well, the spoilers aren't that bad. So please read!!!  
  
Oh yeah, if you don't know much about either series then I'll give you a summary on them..  
  
Gravitation: An anime/manga about a guy name Shuichi who is trying to be the best in the music industry with his band, Bad Luck. However, in the early stages of his greatness, he bumps into the handsome romance writer, Yuki Eiri. After being insulted by Yuki, Shuichi goes out to get Yuki to notice him. Soon, the two are in a relationship that is merely attraction in Yuki's case and love/confuse for Shuichi. However things get complicated as Shuichi works harder in both his love life and his career. Some of the obstacles are Yuki's family, his idol Sakuma Ryuichi and his band Nittle Grasper, jealous rival bands, and many more. However, Shuichi has the support of his band to help him try to find his talent at lyrics and gain the heart of Yuki Eiri.  
  
Hikaru no Go: A boy name Hikaru goes to grandfather's place to find something to sell. He comes across a gohban (a board to play Igo on) and sees stains of blood on it. Hikaru then hears a voice who questions him if he could see the stains. After answering yes, Hikaru faints. After waking up, Hikaru discovers the voice belongs to a ghost name Sai who used to live in Hein period and that Hikaru is the only one who can see him. After finding that Sai wanted to play Igo and wishes to obtain the Hand of God, Hikaru goes and takes a class to understand more about Igo to help him play for Sai with more ease. After getting into some trouble, Hikaru goes to an Igo salon and plays against a boy name Touya Akira. Ignorant that Akira is a genius at Go, Hikaru placed the stones for Sai to beat Akira. Unable to believe that he had lost, and lost to someone who claims to have never played Igo before, Akira chases Hikaru and demands for a another game after Hikaru jokes about being a pro and easily taking a title or two. The results of the second game were the same, only this time, Akira understood the strength that he thought was in Hikaru. Later on, after of a few series of events, Hikaru decides to take Igo more seriously in order to chase after Akira while Akira and the rest of the Igo world are chasing after the skills of Sai.   
  
Wow…I wrote a lot on the HnG summary. Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm still trying to decided if I want to follow the anime description or the manga one…I personally think Akira looks better with black hair…I might stick with that.   
  
Hmm…as for what this fanfic is about, Shuichi and Hikaru are cousins. Shuichi does on a vacation to visit his family, however takes a detour to visit the aunt and uncle he hardly ever knew and discovers about his cousin Hikaru. The two hit it off pretty well seeing how they have similar interests in video games and food. Shuichi dyes his hair to prevent the media to haunt him on his vacation and ends up dying his hair violet; causing Hikaru to be extra friendly around him, since Shuichi's coloring reminds him of Sai. And Shuichi is extra friendly towards his cousin because he feels that Hikaru was just like him with a dream. Their wonderful relationship causes problems and peaks of jealously among Hikaru's friends. However, the two are ignorant of this and causes many hilarious reactions among them. However, Shuichi decides that before he leaves, he would help the love problems that his cousin and his friends are having. Oh dear, Shuichi is playing cupid and how will he react when one of Hikaru's friends falls for him?  
  
Well, that's the summary. Hmm…I feel like I'm missing something. Oh yeah, disclaimer!!!  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to him, nor the spoilers, or the setting, or their clothing, or their underwear, or their personal belongings. They belong to the creators of the manga and anime of Gravitation and Hikaru no Go!!  
Gravitational Go  
  
Kimi ga ima boku wo sasaete, Boku ga ima kimi mo sasaeru  
Dakara mayoi nagara mo tomo ni ikiteikouyo, mirai e to  
You support me now, and I support you now  
So let's wander and live towards the future together  
  
Namama to tawamure sore nanide itemo  
mono tarinasa wo kanjite shimau  
Sameta me de mirarete  
Kawaita jidai no kaze ni fukareteiru  
After figthing with friends, and being that way  
I feel that soomething is missing  
Looked at with dry eyes  
And being blown by the dry wind of this time  
  
Akiramekireru MONO naraba, saijyou kara kyoumi motanai  
Wasurerareru MONO nara, hitsuyousa mo kanjinai kara  
Fuan na kokoro to yuuki ga senaka awase ni natteiru  
dakedo ima nara yume wo kono te de kanaete miseru yo  
If it can be given up, I won't hold interest from the beginning  
If it can be forgotten, I won't feel the need for it  
The unsure feeling and courage is standing back to back  
But right now, I will make the dreams come true with these hands  
  
Kitzutsuite koware souna hi mo, namida shite komaraseru hi mo arukeredo  
bokura ha(wa) sore wo koete ikunda, dare yori ue wo mezashite  
There are days that I'm about to break after being hurt, and days when I   
trouble you by crying but  
We will over come that, reaching for top more than anyone  
  
Tanoshii koto dake, erande ikite mo  
sono saki ni wa nanimo mienakute  
dakara donna koto mo  
genjitsu kara nigenaide uketomeru yo  
Living by choosing fun things but  
Nothing can be seen beyond that  
So whatever it is,  
I will never run away from the reality but instead will accept it  
  
daiji na MONO ga aru naraba, mamorinuite miseru kara  
ushinaku shitakunai MONO ni, jibun no subete wo kakeru yo  
kiyou ja nai kara toki ni kizutsuke, kizutsuiteiku  
dakedo ima nara sukoshi jishin wo motte arukeru yo  
If there's something important, I will protect it  
At the thing I don't want to lose, I will put my everything into it  
I'm not talented so we will hurt each others and ourselves  
But I can walk with a little more faith now  
  
kodoku da to kanjiru hi demo mijime da to kanjiru hi sae aru keredo  
bokutachi wa kitto hitori ja nai to omou yo kimi ga iru  
There are days when I feel lonly, and days when I feel miserable  
But we're probably not alone, you're there  
  
naze hito wa toki ni ayamachi wo...  
koukai wo shite mo shikirezu...  
naze hito wa itsumo, soredemo to koeteikou to suru?  
Why do people make mistakes at times...  
Can't feel guilty enough...  
Why do people always try to go beyond others?  
  
Kimi ga ima boku wo sasaete, Boku ga ima kimi mo sasaeru  
Dakara mayoi nagara mo tomo ni ikiteikouyo, mirai e to  
Kitzutsuite koware souna hi mo, namida shite komaraseru hi mo arukeredo  
bokura ha(wa) sore wo koete ikunda, dare yori ue wo mezashite  
You support me now, and I support you now  
So let's wander and live towards the future together  
There are days that I'm about to break after being hurt, and days when I   
trouble you by crying but  
We will over come that, reaching for top more than anyone  
Episode One: Our First Meeting  
Shindo Hikaru groaned as he glared at the alarm clock that was blaring out music. He had to get to school today. It was one of those days where he has to go.   
  
"Hikaru! You're going to be late!"  
  
The sixteen year old boy sighed and gave a nod. It was times like this that he wished that he could just play Go 24/7. However, life was never fair.   
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Shindo Shuichi was sulking. If anyone he knew could see him now, they would say that he was being childish. Well, it can't be helped! He had every right to sulk like a baby! Damn that Yuki Eiri!  
  
It had all started out with a normal day. It was a day where he would be jumping around and singing his heart out, while Yuki was still sleeping in bed. Shuichi had attempted to cook some breakfast, but ended up getting the miso over boiled, the daiken cut into uneven slices, and he burned the rice. Not to mention that he had nearly gutted himself instead of the fish.   
  
Okay, he was sort of exaggerating on the gutting part, but he did nearly poke a hole in his tummy. Anyway, it was around then that Yuki had gotten up to see just what kind of mess he was making.   
  
Shuichi did not understand just what was going on in the mind of his lover, but all he knew was that Yuki had yelled at him, which was nothing new, he had insulted him, again, nothing new, and he even hit him on the head.  
  
No, what was unusual was that Yuki had suddenly stopped his yelling and began to ignore him. At first Shuichi didn't mind so much. Yuki had sometimes gone into the silent I-can't-see-you mode. However, it has been going on for at least three weeks!!  
  
That was when Shuichi began to sob and whine to the entire world on how Yuki was being cold to him. However, he did not get the sympathy that he wanted. It seems like his band mates had gain immunity to his bitching, not that he could blame them. His boss looked like the best thing had happen to him since his very first birthday and his idol was banging the brother of his problems so he did not want to burden his friend.   
  
Afterwards, he had gone back home, after demanding a three month leave which his boss had agreed quickly, too quickly for the pop singer's taste, but what could he do? Yuki was already pissed off at him.  
  
However, things had just gotten worse after that. His family had already gone off to visit his sister and had only left a voice message on the machine for him. Stupid parents were planning to stay in England for a month!  
  
So here he is now standing in front of a home that he had hardly ever seen since he became a pop idol. Not that he had done much in visiting his father's younger brother.   
  
All that he knew about his uncle was that he was married and has a kid who was younger then him. The difference in age was about three to four years. Seeing that he was nineteen now, the son could be around fifteen to sixteen. Now, what was his name?  
  
Hiko? Hira? Or was it Hoki? Hmmm, he would need to think about it later. Hopefully his cousin was not into pop stuff. Oh, Shuichi did love it when he was being admired about his songs, but for now, he wanted a vacation over that. Maybe he'll be more mature after this and Yuki might be nicer to him!! Oh, if only it were possible.   
  
Shuichi sighed as he rang the doorbell.   
  
Hello vacation.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hikaru sighed as he finally got home. He had spent the entire day going to high school and then playing Go with Touya. At least the playing Go part was better then school. He winced as he remembered how Touya mentioned in being the top three of his exams. How could that guy play professional Go and get awesome grades at the same time? He himself could barely get into the top hundred!   
  
Hikaru ignored the part of his mind that mentioned that he had hardly ever studied. He was even amazed at the thought that he had managed to get into his high school.  
  
"Tadaima!"  
  
"Hikaru? Come here! You won't believe who came! Come, come!!"  
  
Hikaru blinked as he walked to the dining room to see his mother sitting across from a teen who looked no older then him. He had to stop himself from wincing at the sight of the pink hair. Well, the pink color wasn't that bad, but really, how can that guy stand it? Plus on the fact that he looked kind of like himself. Now if only the guy would lose the pink and add in the blond and black…  
  
"Hi. Who is he Mom?" Hikaru asked as he bowed. The stranger sort of bowed from his sitting position and gave a smile.   
  
"Don't worry about that. I'm your cousin, Shindo Shuichi. It's been a while since we last saw each other. I'm here to stay for a month or so. Your mother just told me that you're a professional Go player. That's pretty cool." Shuichi said grinning. Hikaru gave a grin at that.   
  
"Yeah, and it's mostly those old geezers that hang around. What about you? Are you still in high school?" Hikaru asked eagerly. It was rare for him to have any relatives besides his gramps to talk with, especially one at his age.   
  
Shuichi gave a laugh and shook his head.   
  
"I guess you don't get into looking at teen pop. I'm the lead singer of Bad Luck. I already got out of high school."  
  
Hikaru frowned a bit at that. He had heard of Bad Luck. Akari had been gushing over one of the guys that were on a poster of hers. It was the guy with the short green hair that was about their age. Hikaru sighed and shook his head a bit.  
  
"Sorry, I'm kinda lost with the whole pop world. Now, if you were in a movie or something, I might have heard of you." Hikaru joked. Shuichi laughed at that.   
  
"Well, I don't know much about the Igo world so I can't really blame you. Man, a pro at your age! When did you start liking Igo? For me, being a singer of the best band all over Japan was my dream since like forever!" Shuichi asked eagerly.   
  
Hikaru gave a shaky laugh and then scratched at the back of his head.   
  
"Well, becoming pro wasn't a dream…I just started to play Igo for like about four years ago and now it just happened. As for becoming pro…lets just say I was chasing after someone." The younger boy said sheepishly. Shuichi raised an eyebrow at that. Then he shook his head.   
  
"Sorry, Auntie, but I better take a shower and dye my hair. It'll do me no good if reporters chase me to here. My manager only managed to fool them by having one of my band mates dressing up as me for a decoy."  
  
"Ah, that's right. Hikaru, show Shuichi the bath room and you might want to place an extra futon in your room. He'll be staying in your room."  
  
"Hai! Come on, Shuichi. So what color are you planning to dye your hair in?"  
  
"Don't know. I got all kinds of hair dyes. Want to help me?"  
  
"Sure, you know, you should really do something about that pink. Honestly, it kinda makes you look like a girl." Hikaru teased.   
  
"Hey, that's how I managed to get girls drool all over me!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
After an hour of their meeting, the two cousins had gotten along very well. After taking a shower, Shuichi and Hikaru went right to deciding just what color Shuichi would dye his hair in. At first, Hikaru suggested green but Shuichi shot that down saying that he would end up looking like Sakurma Ryuichi and getting press was the last thing on his mind.   
  
Next, Shuichi decided to try out Hikaru's style and looked pretty good. But then the two decided that making Shuichi look like his twin would be bad if someone would challenge Shuichi to a game of Igo and Shuichi was really bad it.   
  
So, Shuichi decided on a dark violet color and Hikaru approved. The reason for this was that Shuichi looked like what Sai could have been if the ghost was in the 21st century and had cut his hair. It took all of Hikaru's will power not to glomp his cousin and call him Sai.   
  
"Well, not bad. I actually look ordinary like this." Shuichi mused as he finished putting on a white button down shirt over his green t-shirt. Hikaru nodded at that.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Dinner was an interesting time for the Shindos. While Hikaru's father had gone off on a business trip, the three talked about Hikaru's world of Igo and Shuichi's life as a pop star.   
  
"Eh? You have a boyfriend? Does that mean you're…?" Hikaru asked as his green eyes widen. Shuichi gave a giggle at that.  
  
"Not really. The only guy I've been attracted to is Yuki. But I'm not really interested in girls or anyone else for that matter. Girls are mostly fans and the guys I hang with are just friends. So I don't know what I really am." Shuichi said sheepishly. Hikaru gave a nod at that but his eyes still show his confusion.   
  
"I can't believe that your boyfriend is Yuki Eiri! His latest book was even better then the last! Do you think you get his autograph for me?" Shindo asked eagerly. Shuichi gave a laugh at that.   
  
"Well, he's working on his next one. I'm not really into his stuff, but last time I checked, he was working on a scene with the female lead having some sort of argument with the male lead. I think it's kinda like one of those boss/worker relationships. I keep telling him to try to write something different. He should have some sort of mystery romance or a fantasy romance." Shuichi said sighing.   
  
"Then that wouldn't be Yuki-san's work. If you're his boyfriend you should really try to look into his works."  
  
Shuichi was silent at that and then gave a grin.   
  
"Nah. I'm much too busy with practice and recording. Then there are tours, commercials, and even TV appearances that I would have to do. Not enough time to read a book."  
  
Hikaru blinked at that. He chewed on a piece of beef while wondering if he just saw a flash of sorrow in his cousin's violet eyes. But he shook his head at that. It was none of business.  
  
"So, how come you're here if you got to do all of that stuff?" Hikaru asked curiously. There! Another flash of sorrow were upon those violet eyes. It made the younger male's heart clenched as he remembered how Sai's eyes had that look just before he had disappeared.   
  
"Vacation! Bad Luck is on vacation for a whole month! Since Yuki can't take time off, I just decided to spent time with my family, but their off in England."  
  
"That's right! Maiko went to Oxford! I was so surprised about that when your father gave me that call."  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprise if she comes back and become a politician for the Diet." Shuichi said shrugging.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hikaru sighed as he and Shuichi finished setting the futon and the blankets. He was in his boxers and white tee shirt. Shuichi was wearing a blue tanktop and his own boxers. Hikaru noticed that in their sleepwear that the two had the smale sort of build. The only difference was that Shuichi's skin was just a bit darker then his own.   
  
"Hey! You got a PS2!! WAH!! What kind of games do you got?" Shuichi asked eagerly. He loved video games, but did not had the time to buy himself a proper game console other then a portable PS for the tour.   
  
Hikaru gave a grin and pulled out the games that he had. The two then began to play a verses game of Capcom Verses Marvel.   
  
"So, you still have school tomorrow?" Shuichi asked as he concentrated on beating his opponent.   
  
"Iie. I have a match to go to. Want to come?"  
  
"Sure! I want to see you play! Anything else?"  
  
"Nope. Other then playing more Igo with Touya."  
  
"Touya? Who's that?"  
  
"My rival." Hikaru replied and scowled as Shuichi did a KO on him. Shuichi gave a cry of victory and began to dance in his spot.   
  
"Oh yeah! Really? That sounds like me and Ryuichi. We're kinda like rivals. Cool. Hey, how afterwards, we go and crash at the arcade?" Shuichi asked as he sat back down.   
  
Hikaru gave a nod as the two went back to the video game.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Next Episode…  
  
YO! This is Shuichi! Wai! I'm with my cousin and he's so cool! Anyway, I'm going to see him play Igo and I'm pretty sure it's going to be awesome! Anyway, I get to met some of Hikaru's Igo friends. Man, that Waya guy seems to be pretty angry all the time. I wonder if he has PMS or something. But Isumi is very nice and I'm sure we're going to be good friends! Uh-oh. That Nase girl. She's staring at me kinda of weird…could it be that she knows who I am?! NO!!! I can't let her know!! Next time in Gravitational Go, Episode Two: Mixing Identities!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
nigiyaka na hitogomi ni tokeru tsubuyaki ga  
ashi moto ni chirabatta omoide nijimaseru  
The whisper that dissolves into the bustling crowd  
makes the memories scattered underfoot blur together.  
  
mayoi aruku machi no kagayaki wa glaring one way  
kogo e sou na boku o terasu  
The blazing of the street where I walk about lost (glaring one way)  
illuminates me as coldly as though it freezes.  
  
tsumetai toki ga yume o furaseru kono te no naka o suri nukete  
negai kazo e mezame ta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru  
boku o michibiku kasu kana shiruetto  
The cold times make dreams fall like rain and slip through my hands.  
When I woke up from the countless wishes, you are reflected in a shimmering   
illusion --  
the silhouette whose faint smile leads me along.  
  
nagasareru fuan dake o tsugeru yasashisa mo  
eien ni mita sareta ashita mo hoshi kunai  
Even if the gentleness that tells about only what makes anxiety flow  
had fulfilled eternity, I still don't want tomorrow.  
  
kimi ni todoke ruhazuno kotoba wa it's talk to myself  
kage mo naku hibi ni ochiru  
The words that I have to give to you are (it's talk to myself)  
falling into an everyday routine, even without shadows.  
  
furueru yubi de yume o kasaneru iki mo dekizuni kuzureteku  
tashi kana koto futashi kasugite nani o shinji reba kimi ni aeru?  
shiroku kieteku ano hi no shiruetto  
With a trembling finger, I gather up the dreams; without even breathing   
on them, they're crumbling.  
Even the certain things are too unreliable; if I believe in something, can   
I be with you again?  
It's whitely vanishing, the silhouette of that day.  
  
awaku somaru kisetsu o miageru Life Winter Dream  
tachi domaru boku o sarau  
Looking up at that palely-dyed season (Life Winter Dream)  
I, who stopped to stand still, am swept away.  
  
kaze ni kisareru torinoko sareru mune ni kaji kamu akogaremo  
The wind blows it out, makes it be left behind; even the yearning is growing   
numb from the cold in my heart.  
  
tsumetai toki ga yume ni tadayou sono te no naka ni uketomete  
negai kazo e mezame ta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru  
boku o michibiku kasu kana shiruetto  
The cold times drift about in dreams, but are caught and held in your hands.  
When I woke up from the countless wishes, you are reflected in a shimmering   
illusion --  
the silhouette whose faint smile leads me along.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well? Sorry, I know it's kinda short and pointless so far, but it'll get better! Oh and the songs that are up are Get Over from the HnG's first opening and Glaring Dream from the ending of the Gravitation TV series. Next time, I'll put up descriptions of the opening theme and ending theme that I feel should go with the fic.  
  
Got the songs from www.animelyrics.com  
  
Oh and if you want to download manga for Hikaru no Go, go to www.toriyamaworld.com 


	2. Episode Two: Mixing Identities!

Okay, let's start form the top, if you want a disclaimer, go read the first chapter. I'm   
too lazy to write out every disclaimer for chapter.   
  
Thanks to all of those who wish to read my fic. I probably should stick it in the   
Hikaru no Go section, but I decided Gravitation because I want people to know more   
about Hikaru no Go.   
  
Let's see…oh yes, I'm going to need to put up summaries about the characters that   
are going to be popping out.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Waya Yoshitaka: He's about eighteen in this fic and a he is a pro in Igo. He became   
pro at the same time as Hikaru. He's a pretty strong player and his sensei is a 9-dan   
pro. Because of his sensei's ranting about beating Touya in Igo, it seems that Waya   
does not like Touya Akira very much. Other then that, he is pretty bright and   
watches over Hikaru in the series. Lives out on his own, but does tend to go back   
home for meals and just mooches off of his sensei.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
Isumi Shinichiro: Isumi is about 21 here and is also a pro. However he did not   
became pro until a year after Waya and Hikaru did. He is like the older brother   
figure in Hikaru no Go. However he seems to have trouble in his emotions and   
concentration. Good thing that he went to China to fix that and passed his pro exam.   
Since I failed to give a description of what Isumi looks like, I'll give it to you. HE IS   
A HOTTIE!!! Well, out of all of Hikaru's friends, he is the tallest and oldest. He has   
black hair that is not boyishly cut but the bangs are a little long and sometimes get   
in his eyes. If you download the manga, you know what I mean about him being a   
hottie.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Nase Asumi: She is nineteen, but I failed to know if she became a pro at any point   
in time with the Hikaru no Go. In this fic, she is. And if she really is a pro in the   
manga, that makes me one happy girl. Out of all the females in the manga, and   
turst me there aren't very many, she has the most skill. Although she tried to quite   
Igo, after a date she decided that normal people could not handle her world and   
decides to stick with Igo. If you want a pic of her, go buy Vol 18 of Hikaru no Go.   
She's the only girl who gets to be on the manga cover so far as I know.   
~~~~~~~~~  
K: Bad Luck's manager. Gun crazy loving manager. He always seems to have an   
idea on what could make Bad Luck even more famous, be it good publicity or bad.   
He is from America and often says many English phrases around his charges. Loves   
to have an excuse to shoot someone and always carries a gun despite the laws. Also   
it seems like he once belong to the secret service before he became the manager for   
Ryuichi and then to Bad Luck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suguru: The keyboardist of Bad Luck. He is the youngest member in the band is   
often compared to his cousin Seguichi Touma who is the keyboardist of Nittle   
Grasper and the president of NG studios. Many people believe that Suguru will be   
taking for NG due to the fact that Touma has no child despite the fact that he is   
married. In this fic, he is about 17-18.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry about all of those spoilers and stuff…But I keep thinking about my experiences   
with reading fanfics about series I barely even know and I thought about giving out   
summaries.  
Oh and I know some of you don't really care much about the songs, but I feel like   
having opening themes and stuff. But don't worry! I do put up more time for the fic   
then for the songs!  
  
What else? I failed to do the ending theme. I might just leave it like that for a   
while…  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@  
Gravitational Go  
Kimi ga ima boku wo sasaete, Boku ga ima kimi mo sasaeru  
Dakara mayoi nagara mo tomo ni ikiteikouyo, mirai e to  
You support me now, and I support you now  
So let's wander and live towards the future together  
  
[Opening starts out with Hikaru in a violet background turning and facing the camera.   
Next is a shot of Shuichi in a green background turning to face the camera. Then   
camera then switches to the two facing each other in a back ground of lavender and   
lime. The camera takes a close up to their faces. They both close their eyes and   
then start to fall. As the camera falls them falling, you can see that their bodies are   
parallel to each other. The camera stops following them and they drop from the   
screen.  
  
At this the logo for Gravitational Go is up in both English and Kanji. Also, there are   
credits that state that the characters and spoilers and the music clearly belong to the   
creators of the series, but the story line to Gravitational Go belongs to one of Mei   
Neko]  
  
Namama to tawamure sore nanide itemo  
mono tarinasa wo kanjite shimau  
Sameta me de mirarete  
Kawaita jidai no kaze ni fukareteiru  
After fighting with friends, and being that way  
I feel that something is missing  
Looked at with dry eyes  
And being blown by the dry wind of this time  
  
[The scene opens to Hikaru waking up and looking out of the window that is next to   
his bed. The wind is blowing and causes his bangs to move about. Then he quickly   
gets and runs around the screen, each time he appears, piece by piece he's in some   
street clothes. Then he runs down the stairs, grabbing something form the table to   
eat and races off into the world.]   
  
Akiramekireru MONO naraba, saijyou kara kyoumi motanai  
Wasurerareru MONO nara, hitsuyousa mo kanjinai kara  
Fuan na kokoro to yuuki ga senaka awase ni natteiru  
dakedo ima nara yume wo kono te de kanaete miseru yo  
If it can be given up, I won't hold interest from the beginning  
If it can be forgotten, I won't feel the need for it  
The unsure feeling and courage is standing back to back  
But right now, I will make the dreams come true with these hands  
  
[This time the scene changes to Shuichi who gets up from bed. He looks down to   
see Yuki is still sleeping and he quietly dresses, but struggles not to laugh at the   
sleeping Yuki. He quickly eats while packing everything he has. Then he goes back   
to the bedroom and kisses Yuki on the forehead. He runs before Yuki could wake up   
and leaves the apartment. As he enters the bright world of the living, he gives out a   
yell and pumps up his arms.]   
  
Kitzutsuite koware souna hi mo, namida shite komaraseru hi mo arukeredo  
bokura ha(wa) sore wo koete ikunda, dare yori ue wo mezashite  
There are days that I'm about to break after being hurt, and days when I   
trouble you by crying but  
We will over come that, reaching for top more than anyone  
  
[The scene then changes to Hikaru running down to the station and getting into a   
train. Then it switches to Shuichi who stops at a manga shop to buy something.   
Then the screen splits in half to show the two running. Then the screen is whole as   
the two run past each other. The camera then gets a close up at Hikaru's face and   
then at Shuichi's. Then it slows to a pause as the two pass before returning to   
normal speed.]  
  
{music}  
  
[While music is playing, various scenes of Hikaru no Go and Gravitation are flashed.   
Mostly to introduce other characters of the other series. Some characters include   
Akari, Akira, Waya, Isumi, Oichi, Fuku, Nase, Sakei, and many of the pros from   
Hikaru no Go. Others would be members of Nittle Grasper, Hiro, Suguru, Sakano, K,   
Yuki, Mika, Maiko, and members of ASK.]   
  
Tanoshii koto dake, erande ikite mo  
sono saki ni wa nanimo mienakute  
dakara donna koto mo  
genjitsu kara nigenaide uketomeru yo  
Living by choosing fun things but  
Nothing can be seen beyond that  
So whatever it is,  
I will never run away from the reality but instead will accept it  
  
[The scene changes to Hikaru playing Igo against someone. While thinking, the   
camera goes down to his lap where you can see that he is holding a white fan and   
tapping it one his free hand. Then he picks up a stone and places it on the board.   
As the stone falls to the board, it glows and the light explodes as it hits the board.]   
  
daiji na MONO ga aru naraba, mamorinuite miseru kara  
ushinaku shitakunai MONO ni, jibun no subete wo kakeru yo  
kiyou ja nai kara toki ni kizutsuke, kizutsuiteiku  
dakedo ima nara sukoshi jishin wo motte arukeru yo  
If there's something important, I will protect it  
At the thing I don't want to lose, I will put my everything into it  
I'm not talented so we will hurt each others and ourselves  
But I can walk with a little more faith now  
  
[Then the screen changes to Shuichi singing in a recording room. Then camera   
zooms out to see K, Sakano, Hiro, and Suguru are watching him from the recording   
room. Sakano looks nervous while K is grinning and polishing his guns. The person   
doing the circuit board looks over at K nervously. Then Shuichi stops which causes K   
to grab a gun and starts shooting at Shuichi who is running around the room, trying   
not to get shot. While thins happens everyone else just have sweatdrops on the   
back of their heads while watching the show.]   
  
kodoku da to kanjiru hi demo mijime da to kanjiru hi sae aru keredo  
bokutachi wa kitto hitori ja nai to omou yo kimi ga iru  
There are days when I feel lonly, and days when I feel miserable  
But we're probably not alone, you're there  
  
[The next scene is Hikaru walking in the streets with Waya, Isumi, Oichi, Nase, Fuku,   
Komiya, and Honda. He's taking the lead talking excitedly about something. Then   
the camera goes to Shuichi who is walking with Hiro and Suguru. Shuichi and   
Suguru are arguing while Hiro is just ignoring them, but has a grin on his face that   
hints he is amused by the two. The screen splits into two, one with Hikaru and   
another with Shuichi. The screen then becomes whole then the two groups past   
each other. As the motion is slowed; Shuichi and Hikaru turned their heads to look   
at each.]  
  
{music}  
  
[As music is playing, the screen fades into black and then an image of Shuichi and   
Hikaru falling, just like in the beginning. As their bodies fall parallel to each other, in   
the space between them, There are scenes of what is to come in Gravitational Go.   
Some would be Shuichi glomping Hikaru repeatedly. Jealous faces of Waya, Akira,   
and Akari as they watch the touching scene. Isumi looking sad and frustrated. Yuki   
glaring at Touma. Shuichi trying to play Igo and failing at it. And the last image   
would be that of Hikaru hugging Shuichi from behind and Shuichi's eyes widen as   
Hikaru shouts out something.]   
  
naze hito wa toki ni ayamachi wo...  
koukai wo shite mo shikirezu...  
naze hito wa itsumo, soredemo to koeteikou to suru?  
Why do people make mistakes at times...  
Can't feel guilty enough...  
Why do people always try to go beyond others?  
  
[The screen turns to white and the camera zooms out to reveal Sai playing a wooden   
flute beside the shore of a lake. The camera changes angels to reveal Hikaru facing   
the screen while at his back at a lower corner of the screen is Sai's back. The angle   
changes so we can see a close up of Hikaru's face to the side. He closes his eyes   
and then turns around. He reaches out and shouts out, running towards Sai's back.   
  
However as he tries to hug Sai, Sai burst into red maple leaves. Hikaru's eyes widen   
as he feels himself passing through the mist of leaves and he is falling but a pair of   
arms covered in white catches him. He looks up to see that it is Shuichi who catches   
him.]   
  
Kimi ga ima boku wo sasaete, Boku ga ima kimi mo sasaeru  
Dakara mayoi nagara mo tomo ni ikiteikouyo, mirai e to  
Kitzutsuite koware souna hi mo, namida shite komaraseru hi mo arukeredo  
bokura ha(wa) sore wo koete ikunda, dare yori ue wo mezashite  
You support me now, and I support you now  
So let's wander and live towards the future together  
There are days that I'm about to break after being hurt, and days when I   
trouble you by crying but  
We will over come that, reaching for top more than anyone  
  
[Shuichi smiles and helps Hikaru to stand properly. The two smile at each other and   
then look at the lake. The sun is now setting and the wind is blowing gently. Then   
Shuichi grabs Hikaru's hand and starts to run. Hikaru then runs with him.   
  
As they run, the back ground speeds up until it reach to the Go Instatution and that   
it is now noon. In front of them are all of Hikaru's friends and some that are   
Shuichi's. The two cousins give a big wave while everyone greeted them.   
  
Then as the music ends, the screen freezes to Hikaru and Shuichi grinning up at their   
friends.]  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Episode Two: Mixing Identities!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Shuichi groaned as he turned over and patted at his side. His sleepy face turned into   
a frown as he realized something was missing. Where was Yuki?   
  
"Yuki?" he mumbled while rising his head up in confusion. Then he began to notice   
the room that he was in. First of all, the light was coming from the wrong side. The   
room was smaller then Yuki's bedroom and it was a whole lot brighter. There were   
anime posters, something that Yuki would never allow on the white walls and the   
room had more stuff to it then just a bed. Also the fact that he was sleeping on the   
floor with a futon instead a bed like he usually did.   
  
"Sai?"  
  
Shuichi looked up and grumbled a bit.   
  
"No Yuki, no Sai here. Just Shuichi." The older male grumbled as he yawned.   
Hikaru blinked as he stared at his cousin and then shook his head. He had mistaken   
his cousin for Sai. But it was only because of the coloring.   
  
"Damn, I'm going to be late. Man, I'm tired." Hikaru yawned.  
  
"We would have gotten to bed earlier if you just surrendered. I can't believe just   
how many times I kicked your ass." Shuichi said as he got up and began to fold his   
bedding.   
  
Hikaru scowled at that and then stretched. He scratched his chest as he watched his   
cousin put the futon away in his closet. Then Hikaru grabbed his stuff and went to   
the bathroom. Shuichi sighed as he looked through his own bags to see what he was   
planning to wear and laid out everything. Soon, he began to play a role-playing   
game that he had no idea about. Damn, he really should start getting interested in   
other things besides getting depressed.   
  
After about half an hour, Hikaru came back, more awake and dressed.   
  
"Bath's ready for you."   
  
"Yes! Just give me ten minutes." Shuichi called as he raced down the hall with his   
clothing. Hikaru blinked and shook his head.   
  
"Ten minutes? How the hell can he wash up in ten minutes?" the teen grumbled as   
he quickly stuffing his things in his bag. Then he went down to get something to eat   
for him and his cousin.   
  
Shindo was already up and cooing breakfast for her son and nephew. Hikaru's   
mouth watered at the smell of fried fish. Maybe it would be okay just to be a little   
bit late…ah! No! They might end up taking it as a forfeit or something!!  
  
"If you're wondering about breakfast, I'm packing two bentos for the two of you.   
Will you two be coming back for dinner?" Shindo asked in an amused tone. Hikaru   
gave a sheepish laugh at that.   
  
"Of course we will! Hell, I'll even try to drag Touya with me! His parents are in   
China again."  
  
"Ah, poor boy probably doesn't have anything proper to eat. Please do get him to   
join us." Shindo said smiling as she finished off the last touches of the breakfast   
bentos that she prepared for the younger men in her life. She had already made the   
lunch bentos earlier, but had guessed that her son would be getting up late since his   
cousin was here. She smiled as she thought that it was nice that Hikaru was getting   
along with someone who did not play Igo.   
  
Shuichi finally came down in loud foot steps. On his shoulders was a one strap   
backpack. Shindo turned to greet him but stopped to adjust the sudden change in   
colors.   
  
"Ohayo!"   
  
"Ohayo, Shuichi. You should keep that color. It suits you better." Shindo said   
smiling as she put on the last touches of the bentos. Shuichi gave a laugh at that.   
  
"Honto? I don't know. The fans might be mad about the no pink. I know for certain   
Ryuichi would be pissed off for not keeping Kumo-chan's favorite color." Shuichi said   
grinning. But he did have to admit that the color change made him look a bit more   
mature then before. He briefly wondered if Yuki would welcome the change and   
shook his head.   
  
He was on vacation! So no Yuki thoughts!  
  
As if he could even forget the gorgeous blond!  
  
"Now now, here are your bentos! Quickly now! You two are going to be late for that   
match! And remember, Hikaru. You have to invite Touya-kun for dinner! Make sure   
not to ruin your appetite! Shuichi, you will watch Hikaru, right? That boy spends all   
of his allowance on Ramen."  
  
"Hai, hai! I'll watch over my little cousin!" Shuichi said smiling as he stuffed one of   
the bentos into his bag and the other he held in his hand.   
  
"Aw, mom! Come on, cousin! We're going to miss the train if we don't hurry!"   
  
"Hai!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The two had to stop to catch their breath since they had barely caught the train   
while running. Everyone around them blinked at the sight of two young men   
breathing hard and leaning against the sliding door of the train be fore returning   
back to whatever had occupied them before.   
  
"Man! I thought we were going to miss it!" Shuichi said grinning as he finally found   
strength to support himself. Hikaru gave a nod at that and sighed.   
  
"Thank Kami we didn't. Or else I'll be giving up the match by forfeit! I can't have   
that! If I win this match, I could qualify for a title match!"  
  
"Sugoi! Wai! When I hear you talk about Igo like that, I can't help but feel excited!   
I wanna watch!!!" Shuichi whined while his violet eyes got big and sparkly. Hikaru   
grinned and thought how Shuichi definitely looked like Sai when such happiness   
plaster on his face.   
  
"Don't worry. You can watch. Just make sure you stay quiet. Or else you'll get   
kicked out." Hikaru teased. Then he looked at the bento that was in his hand. He   
really wanted to eat it, but it was going to be hard to eat and stand in a train at the   
same time.   
  
"Hey, sit down here. You need lots of energy if you're going to be playing a match!"   
Shuichi said as he dragged his cousin to an empty chair. The dark haired male   
pushed the bi colored hair teen into the chair and grinned.   
  
"But what about you? You can't eat at the match." Hikaru said as he opened his   
bento. Shuichi smirked at that.   
  
"Hey, I use to eat in a tour bus and those things are more bumpy then a train!   
Itadaimasu!" Shuichi cheered as he began to eat the delicious bento. He nearly cried   
at the taste of it. It has been so long since he had a homemade bento! It almost   
made him want to be a kid again.  
  
"Itadaimasu." Hikaru mused as he ate his own bento. It was odd. Shuichi was like   
Sai in so many ways. Well, at least how Sai would act if he were able to eat his   
mother's cooing. And that whining was the same way as well. Suddenly, he just   
wanted to know more about Shuichi, just to see if he could find more of Sai in him.   
  
"So, just what do you do for your job?" Hikaru asked curiously. Shuichi paused in   
his ravaging of rice with miso sauce.   
  
"Well, I just sing really. I also do the lyrics for all of the songs. Suguru does the   
composition and Hiro helps him out at times, just to get the music right. We mostly   
just practice or forced to do some sort of advertisement. Hee hee. I remember we   
had to do a TV show before. Man, I tell ya. I was so glad Hiro passed High school   
with honors! I couldn't get one question right! Well, there was the bonus round that   
I got, but K told me later that my boss messed with the station to help me win. But   
we end up playing in live TV! That was awesome!" Shuichi said grinning.   
  
"That's weird. Just what kind of stuff did you have to go through in order to be   
number one?" Hikaru asked curiously. He blinked as he saw a flash of emotion   
through those violet eyes.   
  
"A lot of stuff. Some of it good and some of it bad. But I'm lucky because I have   
three drives that allow me to keep going. A dream to become the best, a promise to   
reach number one, and a vow to prove that I am the best. Those are my drives. I   
still have them despite how well Bad luck is doing." Shuichi mused. Hikaru blinked   
at that.   
  
"But didn't you want to sing just to sing?" He asked as he frowned a bit. Shuichi   
looked at him in surprise.   
  
"Of course! But I wanted to become a pop idol because I wanted everyone to listen   
to my music. I want to inspire someone else to sing. That's what happened to me.   
When I first heard Nittle Grasper's songs, I knew that was what I wanted to do. Just   
sing." Shuichi said smiling. Hikaru blinked and smiled back.   
  
He was right. Shuichi was like Sai. The two had the same sort of passionate love for   
something simple. For Sai it was Igo; for Shuichi it was singing.   
  
"That's amazing. You must really serious about having a band." Hikaru said looking   
up at Shuichi. Then he had to hold back a laugh at the sight of his cousin licking the   
bottom of his bento box. Looks like he had finished off the meal.   
  
"Hai! Everyone says that I change when I sing. Kinda like Ryuichi. You never can   
tell that he's a goofball like me when he sings. He's like a whole different person!"   
Shuichi said excitedly.   
  
"I know what you mean! Touya is like always friendly and polite, but you never ever   
thought that if you play him in Igo! He's got this really scary game face! I   
remember the second time I played him; he scared me because he had that scary   
face on!" Hikaru said grinning.  
  
"That's nothing compared to me boss! He's even worse! Sometimes I get the   
feeling that he could even do murder smiling! I don't want to get on his bad side!!"   
Shuichi whined. Hikaru was thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Nee, Shuichi."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Do you hate frogs?"  
  
"Yes!! They're slimy and I don't like how they have that creepy smile!!"  
  
Shuichi blinked in confusion as his cousin began to laugh like crazy.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
AN: In Vol 18 of Hikaru no Go, Hikaru and Sai go shopping to buy a cup for the   
president of the Shougi club, Kaga, due to the fact that Hikaru broke his favorite tea   
cup while trying to hit a homerun. With the threat of being beaten to a pulp if the   
cup was crap, they go to the busy streets of Tokyo to find a decent cup. At one   
store, they came across a customer and owner of a vase that was made by Yaemon,   
a famous potter from the Edo period. However, Sai sees that the vase is a fake and   
Hikaru tells the customer so. Anyway, the owner of the store is impressed with   
Hikaru so called knowledge and smiles like crazy. This makes the owner look like a   
frog and scares the shit out of Sai who hides behind Hikaru despite the fact that Sai   
is a ghost.   
  
The story is quite funny and I recommend for anyone to download Vol. 18 Chapter 6   
to read it. Sai's reactions are great and cute!  
  
Also, I don't know for a fact if Shuichi hates frogs, but I just want some similarities   
between him and Sai. I can't help it. To me, they act alike in many ways.  
  
Oh and if anyone wishes, I can write out the entire summary of what happened in   
the end, but I think it's more enjoyable if you download the manga. Hmmm…I   
wonder if they have this little story as an episode, it would be nice…  
  
Oh yes, the link for the downloads are @   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Shuichi gulped at the tension he was feeling. This was amazing! Normally silence   
would kill him, but this kind of silence, it was intoxicating! The sounds of the stones   
hitting on the wooden board at different times. Plus the fierce concentration that   
was coming from each player.   
  
Of course the fact that he really was not allowed to watch them play was the   
problem. But after the two cousins begged and whined, Shuichi was allowed to   
watch on the condition that he remained quiet to the point where the players would   
not even know that he existed. At least the players won't get thirsty. They even   
provided tea for them!   
  
Granted, Shuichi had no idea what was going on. He knew only a few basic things   
about Igo. One was that there were black and white stones. Another is that the   
stones are placed on a board. That was the extent of Shindo Shuichi's knowledge of   
Igo.  
  
But that did not mean he could not try to figure just what was going on. He found it   
weird that the players would put stones on one side of the board and then complete   
forget about them for a different side of the board. Then it would take at least half   
an hour before they could go back to those lonely stones.   
  
Then Shuichi tried to find his cousin from where he was standing. Hey, if his fans   
could take standing line for hours for his concert, he could do the same for Hikaru!   
He blinked as he could see his cousin facing towards him, it was still far away.   
Maybe he could bring some binoculars with him next time.   
  
Shuichi could feel a small smile on his lips. Hikaru looked like a different person   
when he was playing Igo. He had a look of total concentration for a game. They had   
more in common then he had hoped for.  
  
Shuichi stared at several different games, and even tried to guess where they would   
move next. It surprised him just how exciting it was compared to what he had   
earlier thought would be a boring game. Maybe he should try Igo, just for fun.   
Shuichi really doubt he could be a pro. Besides, it would be extremely   
uncomfortable to be sitting like they were. Shuichi, himself could barely sit like that   
for even ten minutes, unless it was an emergency.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"SUGOII!!! HIKARU SUGOII!!" Shuichi cheered as he hugged his younger cousin.   
Hikaru blushed at the stares that were given to them.   
  
After his opponent resigned, Hikaru had left the match and declared his win.   
However at the entrance to the hall, Shuichi had hugged him and cheered for him.   
However, before Hikaru could pull the hyper cousin away, he saw several people in   
front of him.  
  
"Shindo-kun!"  
  
Both cousins turned at the voice. Shuichi blinked at the group of people that looked   
about Hikaru's age. Well, just a bit. A few looked to be around his age group. Hmm,   
some of them were quite good looking.   
  
"Shindo-kun, who is that?" Said an irritable male with brown wild looking hair and   
glaring eyes. The two blinked at that; causing the only female of the group to giggle   
at the sight.   
  
"Kawaii, you two look good together. So Shino-kun, are you going to introduce the   
cutie to us?" she asked as she ran a look over at Shuichi. Not bad. Not bad at all.   
Although the guy does look a bit familiar.   
  
"I'm Uegesai Shuichi! Yoroshiku!" Shuichi said pleasantly. He briefly had a moment   
of joy at using his Yuki's real surname. It made him feel like he was married to the   
man!  
  
Hikaru blinked at that but kept silent. After spending two years of lying his ass off,   
he knew when to keep his mouth shut. Hikaru hoped that Shuichi would explain why   
he was lying about his last name later.   
  
"Ah, nice to meet you, Uegesai-san. I am Isumi Shinichiro." Isumi said as he bowed.   
Shuichi bowed as well and smiled.   
  
"Don't call me that! You make me feel old, Isumi-san! Call me Shuichi! Shu-i-chi!"   
Shuichi said cheerfully.   
  
"And I'm Nase Asumi! It's a please to meet you Shuichi-kun!" Nase said as she   
grabbed Shuichi's hands.  
  
"Same to you! WAI! Are you all Hikaru's friends?" Shuichi asked eagerly. Then he   
frowned for a second as he faced the last teen, the glaring one and then smiled. "I   
get it! That makes you Touya! Right? Am I right?"  
  
Isumi and Nase had to hold back their mirth while Hikaru gave a laugh at that.   
Shuichi looked in confusion at the sudden rising color of red that was appearing on   
the boy's skin. Was the kid embarrassed that he had figured out his name?  
  
"NO! IT'S WAYA YOSHITAKA!!! HOW DARE YOU THINK OF ME AS TOUYA!!!" Waya   
yelled. Shuichi blinked at that and then scratched the back of his head and gave a   
laugh.   
  
"Ah! Gomen nasai!! Forgive me back there! It's just that I've heard about Touya   
and I wanted to meet him! So you're Waya. Okay! I won't forget!" Shuichi said   
cheerfully. Then he blinked as he realized something.   
  
"AH!! Hikaru-chan! We need to eat!! Come on!" Shuichi cried out as he glomped   
Hikaru again.  
  
"Hey! Why the hell are you so damn familiar with Shindo?!" Waya snapped as he   
reached out to pull Shuichi from Hikaru who blushed and chuckled a bit.   
  
"Huh? Why not? I'm staying with him for the next three months." Shuichi said   
innocently.   
  
"NANI?!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Nase Asumi giggled as she watched the interaction between the four guys. Well, she   
did had to pity Isumi for having a crush on an idiot who could not see anything that   
was in front of him unless it was Shindo. But she had to admit, it was funny to see   
Waya being all riled up over a guy who seemed very close to Shindo-kun.   
  
She was no fool to see that the guys she hanged with were interested in each other.   
Well, except for Shindo. That poor boy seemed to be oblivious about the word   
attraction much less even know what it meant. It seems like people fall in love the   
guy.   
  
Nase had to admit that Shindo was cute and loveable. While magazines have   
covered on Touya Akira as the Prince of Igo, Shindo was pretty close to beating him   
at that title. However, she personally thought it would be cute if Shindo was the   
Princess of Igo. Then he could have to wear a dress of something. The boy would   
look cute if he did.   
  
Then she looked over at the source of Waya's problems. Uegesai Shuichi. There   
was something about that guy that made Nase feel like she should know him. In a   
way, he was like Hikaru. He could even be the perfect match for Hikaru. And Hikaru   
seemed to be acting more interested in Shuichi then he had ever been with anyone   
else. She was no fool when she saw how Hikaru looked at Shuichi. Those looks   
seem like longing ones.   
  
Poor Waya, it looks like Shindo is in love with his house guest. And poor Touya Akira.   
Nase smirked as she remembered how she watched Touya glancing over at Shindo   
form time to time at the Young Lion Tournaments. At first it had surprised her, but   
then she thought more on why Touya was chasing after Shindo. And although she   
was supportive with Waya's feeling for Shindo, she personally hoped that Shindo   
would fall for Touya. Maybe that way Isumi would get rid of that sad look in his eyes.   
  
Of course, she needed to find herself a decent boyfriend! Maybe she should be   
checking out guys while the others are busy…huh?  
  
Nase blinked as she watched Shuichi posed for a moment. She had no idea why he   
did, must be something that the guys were talking about, but just for a moment she   
saw a flash of something before it disappeared. It was like she was seeing another   
person in Shuichi. Then she looked up and blinked again. It was an old poster for   
Bad Luck.   
  
Whil the poster was ripped and dirty, Nase's eyes widen at the sight of the pink   
haired lead singer of the band. He looked exactly like Uegesai Shuichi. Then her   
eyes narrowed in thought.   
  
Or could it be that Uegesai Shuichi is the lead singer?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Shuichi gulped as he felt eyes staring at him. All five of them were at a McDonalds   
(No, peoples, that fast food chain ain't mine.). Although Hikaru and Shuichi had   
been given bentos, the two ate them during the matches. So now they were eating   
the greasy food, although Hikaru complained about wanting Ramen.   
  
However, right now, Shuichi felt like an insect. He looked at Hikaru's friends and   
winced a bit. Waya was giving him a nasty look every now and then while talking   
with Hikaru and Isumi. What was that guy's problem anyway? It's not like he did   
anything to offend him right? Oh wait, there was that Touya mix up thing and Isumi   
was kind enough to say that Waya did not like Touya. Maybe that was where the   
problem was. He would have to make it up to the guy.   
  
The other gaze was from Nase. She had the quite pensive gaze and it reminded   
Shuichi of K before the American revealed one of his insane ideas for Bad Luck's   
popularity. Shuichi briefly wondered if this girl was some sort of stalker who picks   
up on pretty boys and watches them. Hmm…too bad Yuki couldn't be like that really.   
It would be a nice change…Ah! What was he thinking about Yuki again! NO! No   
thinking of Yuki at all!  
  
Everyone stared in surprise as Shuichi began to bang his head on the table over and   
over again.   
  
"Shuichi?! Stop that! You're going to hurt yourself!" Hikaru said as he tried to stop   
his cousin from getting himself brain damage.   
  
Waya scowled at Shuichi who was being held back by Hikaru. How dare that guy!   
Waya was pretty sure that the bastard started the commotion just to get Shindo's   
attention! How childish! NO! There was no way in hell he was going to lose to this   
pathetic loser of a man!  
  
"Ah, I'm okay. I'm going to the restroom for a moment." Shuichi said as he got up.   
Nase got up as well.   
  
"I might as well." She said smiling as the two walked towards the restrooms. Then   
before Shuichi could even tough the door, Nase stopped him.   
  
"You seem pretty close to Shindo-kun." She said. Shuichi blinked at that.   
  
"Hai!"  
  
"You do know there is a guy who looks quite like you with the name Shuichi. But his   
surname is Shindo." Nase mused as she tapped her chin with a finger.   
  
"Honto?" Shuichi asked nervously. No way! No way he could be caught this fast! K   
was going to kill him!  
  
"Hai! And the most interesting thing is that you are hanging out with Shindo Hikaru.   
Don't you find it odd that you are visiting Shindo-san when you look so much like   
Shindo Shuichi, Ue-ge-sai-san?" Nase said with flase cheerfulness.   
  
Shuichi gulped. Nase had that crazy look in her eyes. It was the kind that he had   
often seen from all of his fans who chase him from the train station to the studio. It   
was the kind of look K had when he wanted a new song recorded or just plain   
wanted to shoot someone. It was the kind of look that his boss had for his boyfriend.   
It was the kind of look that he had when he wanted pocky.   
  
  
"WAI!! You lucky bitch! I can't believe you got a kiss from! I wish I could get a kiss   
from Shuichi!"  
  
Shuichi and Nase blinked and turned to see a group of giggling girls walking towards   
the restrooms.   
  
"I know! He was visiting at my uncle's hotel and he's suppose to be on some   
vacation, but he's staying for the week until then. Ah! He was so nice and tonight I   
have to take him out to dinner! It's so going to be cool!"   
  
Shuichi looked over at Nase who seemed to frown and sigh. She gave a small smile   
at his.   
  
"Well, it looks like I was wrong. Please, accept my apologies for confronting you like   
that." Nase said as she bowed. Shuichi gave a laugh at that.  
  
"It's okay! Some people do mix me up with that singer." Shuichi said weakly before   
he quickly went into the men's room for safety. He leaned against the door and   
sighed. That was a close one. That girl was just a bit too sharp for his tastes.   
Thank Kami for sending weird fans to cover his story. Then he paused. Just what   
the hell was K planning?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
K was laughing his ass off. His plan had worked and he was enjoying at a stay of   
one of the finest hotels in Tokyo. And he owed all of his thanks to Shindo Shuichi for   
begging the boss for a vacation.   
  
The blond smirked as he had spied on Shuichi before hand and decided that a   
vacation from Yuki was a good thing. It would mean the lead singer could get some   
rest and will be able to write some good lyrics without that boyfriend of his to put   
him down. He would have done it earlier, but he knew that it would only work only if   
the pink haired idiot thought it up himself.   
  
Of course, he did not know if he wanted to thank Yuki Eiri or shoot him. That man   
was the bane of his job. Anything that happens to the lead singer was always the   
fault of the romance writer. If K had it his way, he would have paired up Shuichi   
with someone else, but he had to admit that Shuichi could only do his best if he felt   
the love of Yuki.   
  
However he then frowned. Right now he really had no idea on where Shuichi was.   
Hiro had called earlier saying that Shuichi was not at his parents' home. Hiro had   
gone to Kyoto to visit his girlfriend. Not wanting to ruin his vacation, K promised to   
check it out and call him once something came up. Then he asked to talk to Ayako   
and told then girl to distract his guitarist from worrying about Shuichi.   
  
"DAMN IT K! I DON'T SEE WHAT I HAVE TO DRESS UP AS SHINDO-SAN!!!"  
  
Ah yes, another problem. The keyboardist of Bad Luck was now currently pissed off   
at him. Reasons for this are that he knocked the poor boy out and dressed him up   
as Shuichi to help the singer leave without making a fuss.   
  
"Well, you were the only one without any decent plans for the vacation that your   
cousin had given and I thought that it would be nice for you to help your lead   
singer."  
  
"Getting kissed by some wench was not in the damn job description!"   
  
K blinked as an idea came to mind. Bad Luck Kissing booth. Pay 500 yen for a nice   
long smooch with your favorite Bad Luck idol. Of course there was going to be some   
handling with security since there are those rabid fans and guns would be necessary   
and…  
  
Suguru slowly backed away as a creepy grin began to widen on the blond's mouth   
and he shivered as the American began to laugh.  
  
"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! BAD LUCK KISSING BOOTH WILL BE   
OUR NEXT PROJECT!!!"  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
In the far distance, a red head sneezed.  
  
And in a McDonalds, a recently violated dyed head sneezed.  
  
"Someone must be talking about me." The two muttered.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Next time on Gravitational Go!  
  
Eto, eto…oh! Hey everyone! This is Shindo Hikaru! Looks like we finished off with   
the second episode right now. Anyway, it seems like Waya has a lost of anger. He   
needs more calcium in him. Oh, Shuichi? You want to play Igo? That's cool, but   
you got to watch out for some of those guys in Touya's Igo salon. They can be like   
bullies in a way. I don't think they like that much. Anyway, why is Touya acting   
colder then usual? I haven't seen him act like that since I started chasing him in Igo.   
Next time on Gravitational Go Episode Three: Dance Dance Igo! I Won't Let You   
Chase Him!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well, I finished episode two. Once again I failed to do the ending theme…I'm not   
quite sure if I want to put up the ending theme at all…I figure that part out later. 


End file.
